<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nesting by littlehazandlou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211871">nesting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehazandlou/pseuds/littlehazandlou'>littlehazandlou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Louis is a more dominant omega, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nesting, Pregnant Louis, Protective Harry, Rough Pregnancy, Top Harry, basically nearly 3000 words of fluff, i’m tagging days after i wrote it but i think there’s smut, louis is an omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehazandlou/pseuds/littlehazandlou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry had always had an unusual dynamic. Harry had never been a normal alpha. He didn't get scarily possessive, he didn't get violent or angry. He didn't mind if he was bossed around. He was kind and nurturing. Which is why he was so glad to find an omega like Louis.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Louis' pregnancy isn't easy and so Harry is there to look after him</p><p>Just a bunch of fluff bc I'm a hoe for pregnant Louis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>harry styles louis tomlinson - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nesting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is short, mainly just to fill a gap until I get the chance to write properly and regularly again.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis and Harry had always had an unusual dynamic. Harry had never been a normal alpha. He didn't get scarily possessive, he didn't get violent or angry. He didn't mind if he was bossed around. He was kind and nurturing. Which is why he was so glad to find an omega like Louis. </p><p>His lovely Lou, who called all the shots, paid all the bills, and acted more than an alpha than any alpha Harry had met. Who bossed Harry around because he knew Harry needed it and who did everything in his power to make sure his alpha was happy. </p><p>Which, all things considered, is why he's so frustrated to be fucking nesting. In all of the six years that he and Harry had been together, Louis had never openly displayed such an omega trait outside of begging for a knot while in heat. This. This was different. This was Harry's fault. Harry's fault for getting him knocked up. Harry's fault for being so damn good to him that his omega feels safe enough to begin trying to fucking nest. </p><p>"Lou..?" Harry calls softly, his eyes widening as he walks into their bedroom and sees Louis sat in the middle of their bed, surrounded by various items of his alphas clothing with his legs crossed, his five month bump cradled in his arms. </p><p>"Fuck off." Louis snaps as he sees Harry open his mouth to speak again "Fuck off. This is your fault." He grumbles, pulling one of Harry's sweatshirts closer to him and sniffling. Only then does Harry notice the gentle tears falling down his omegas face. </p><p>He slowly steps forward towards the bed and climbs up on it "but don't you think that it'll really smell like me if I come and cuddle you here?" He asks softly, gently wiping at Louis tears.</p><p>Louis sniffs softly and nods "yeah..." He whispers, reaching out for his alpha as he hiccups softly. </p><p>Harry coos and gently pulls Louis onto his lap, letting him sit and be calm as he lets his try and work out his emotions, the hormones sending his mind into overdrive as he tries to get used to the way his body is telling him to behave, oh so different to normal. </p><p>Harry gently rocks the smaller boy, pulling his face into his neck to allow him to scent him, humming to him softly. </p><p>Louis sighs, snuggling in impossibly close "what if this is it, Haz..? What if after I have the baby, things don't go back to normal, and I become the same needy omega that I've despised my whole life..?" he asks, a quiver to his voice the only indication that this is genuinely something that is really bothering him.</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with that type of omega, Lou. You know that I would love you just the same, yeah? And that I would help you learn to love yourself." Harry says gently, scratching at the back of Louis' head to try and calm him down "But you spoke to Lottie, yeah? She said things went straight back to how they were before after she had Mika, didn't she?" Lottie, another omega of the Tomlinson/Deakin family, is unsurprisingly exactly like her older brother, her alpha just as accepting as Harry.</p><p>Louis nods slightly against Harry's neck, taking a deep breath. He's quiet for a few more moments before he lifts his head and glances around, "sorry I stole your clothes..." He mumbles and reaches out to straighten out a pair of Harry's sweatpants. </p><p>Harry smiles softly and looks around "I really don't mind, baby... Besides, it's quite cute. And it calms my omega, which calms my baby. Just remember that this is what the baby is asking for, yeah? Might mean we're gonna have another little omega running around before long..."</p><p>Louis hums and smiles at the thought, nodding softly and wiping away the last of the tears on his cheeks. </p><p>They're silent for a while until Louis sighs "I'm sorry I've been such a grumpy shit..."</p><p>It was partially true - Louis had been a grumpy shit. But who was Harry to get annoyed at him when he was carrying his baby? And Harry knew it wasn't really Louis talking, but rather the hormones telling him that things are annoying and that those things have to stop immediately before he can relax. </p><p>"Oh, you're alright, little love." Harry says gently, having realised now that Louis quite likes the nickname he once hated. Hormones again, he supposes. I'm sure that nickname will stop as quickly as it started once the baby is born. <br/>——&gt;&lt;——<br/>Five days later the nest still hadn't gone. They slept in it, fucked in it, even sometimes ate in it. Louis wouldn't let up. </p><p>"Hey, Lou..?" Harry asks, his legs crossed under him as Louis lays on his chest, the sun setting in the sky outside as they dose. </p><p>"hmm?" is Louis' only reply, not even opening his eyes. </p><p>"well, I was wondering if I could maybe take a couple of things off of the nest? Because Ed wanted to go out tomorrow night, and my favourite jeans and shirt are somewhere under your legs right now..." Harry trails off, glancing down at his favourite pair of jeans, crumpled and covered in their cats fur. </p><p>Louis slowly lifts his head, looking at Harry with narrowed eyes, "you don't like my nest? Don't want your omega happy?" He hisses, scowling at Harry. </p><p>"C'mon, Lou, of course I like the nest! It's just that nearly all of my clothes have ended up on the bed now, and I just really wanted to wear those jeans and that shirt!" Harry says, sitting up and looking at Louis "just for one night, I'll wash them then wear them and give them back! Then they'll even smell like me again!" he says, but Louis isn't having any of it. He crosses his arms and shakes his head, looking away from Harry petulantly. </p><p>"No. The nest stays how it is." He says stubbornly, pulling some of the clothing closer to him. Harry whines softly, shifting and pulling Louis closer, into his lap so he's straddling him.</p><p>"How about..." Harry starts, cupping Louis' ass in his hands "I finger you... Know you love my fingers, baby..." He mumbles, starting to kiss down Louis' neck - right over his bonding mark.</p><p>Louis huffs and grumbles softly "Fine... but only the jeans and shirt, right?" He asks, pouting. Harry nods, kissing the pout away as he starts to undress Louis.</p><p>Ed complimented Harry's outfit the next evening, and Louis only pouted a little as the clothes were taken away.</p><p>----&gt;&lt;----</p><p>Harry's eyes widen as he comes. through their front door after work a week later and finds Louis curled up asleep on a new pile of dirty washing on the living room floor. As far as Harry knew, the nest Louis had been steadily building was still going strong on their bed upstairs - at least it had been when he left this morning - and this was an entirely new nest.</p><p>Louis' hands were clutching his bump as he slept, a little pout set across his features. Harry slowly approaches, crouching next to Louis on the floor and gently placing a hand on the sleeping boys shoulder, "Lou..? Honey, wake up." He says softly, shaking Louis' shoulder slightly, only to receive no response. He sighs and takes a proper look at the clothes surrounding his omega on the floor. He looks at Louis' face again, so peaceful in sleep. It seemed like recently the poor boy couldn't get a break, whether it was morning sickness, or a bad back - which sleeping on the floor certainly wouldn't help - he just seemed to constantly be uncomfortable. And emotional. God, the boy was emotional. </p><p>"Lou, my love, wake up, I can make us dinner..." Harry tries again, this time successful as Louis stirs and slowly opens his eyes.</p><p>"Haz..?" The omega asks softly, rubbing at his eyes and looking up at Harry. He catches Harry by surprise, though, as his eyes fill with tears and he launches himself at Harry. Harry just catches him in time and immediately holds the older boy close, careful of his bump between them.</p><p>"Oh, baby, what is it?" He asks, still not used to his omega needing him so much. Or at least, admitting that he needs him.</p><p>"I went to get some ice cream b-but we didn't have a-any, so I tried to c-call you, but you didn't answer, and th-then I started getting Braxton Hicks again, s-so I tried to do some yoga, b-but my back hurt t-too much, and now it s-still hurts... and then I had some chocolate, b-but I threw it up and then I tried to phone mum, but she was b-busy with the twins, and now I'm so hungry but I f-feel so sick..." Louis practically wails into Harry's shoulder, hardly getting his words out through his sobs.</p><p>Harry sits down on the nest and holds the crying boy closer, about to speak before Louis continues, clearly not finished.</p><p>"a-and then I made myself a cup of tea, to try and relax, but as I tried to get into b-bed, I spilled it everywhere! And now my nest is ruined, and I have this stupid one." Louis clings tighter to Harry then "And now my stupid baby brain is telling me that my family isn't safe because I ruined the nest... I-It's just a pile of dirty fucking clothes, Haz..! How does that keep my fucking family safe?" He sobs, moving to try and wrap his legs around his alphas waist.</p><p>"Oh, baby..." Harry whispers, almost at a loss for words "It's just your instinct, isn't it? Just like mine is to now always protect you. How about we wash all of the clothes, and then we can restart the nest. How does that sound?" He asks, gently kissing Louis' forehead. </p><p>Louis sniffles and nods, rubbing his eyes as his sobs start to die down again "Yeah..." he whispers, wiping his tears away.</p><p>"alright... Oh, and Lou?"</p><p>Louis looks up again then "Yeah?" he asks, voice small.</p><p>"I bought you more ice cream - I was sat next to you when you finished it."</p><p>----&gt;&lt;----</p><p>Waking up to the sound, and smell, of vomiting is never ideal. So when Harry opens his eyes on the following Sunday morning, his first reaction is simply one of confusion. He soon realises that Louis isn't next to him, however, and puts the pieces together. He quickly gets out of bed and goes to their en suite, finding Louis hunched over the toilet on his knees as he throws up all of last nights chilli con carne (a new pregnant favourite).</p><p>Harry quietly fills the glass by the sink with water and goes to Louis, gently rubbing a hand down his back "hey, baby... you think you're done?" He asks softly, feeling the smaller boy nod.</p><p>Louis leans back and rests his head on Harry's shoulder, sniffling softly and taking the glass of water as it's offered.</p><p>"Alright, my love, lets move you back to bed, hmm?" Harry asks, not waiting for a response before he's gently lifting the omega and carrying him back to their bed - to Louis' nest.</p><p>"I feel so rough, Haz..." Louis whines, his hands moving to cradle his bump, pouting up at his alpha. </p><p>Harry sighs and gently brushes Louis' hair out of his eyes "I know, my darling, but I don't know what I can do to help... would you like some tea? And maybe some toast?" He asks, ever so gentle as he tucks his boy back into bed.</p><p>Louis nods softly, cuddling into the clothes surrounding him again and curling up.</p><p>Harry goes and makes some food for Louis, grabbing a heat patch for his back and making him a cup of tea, putting it all on a tray once he's done. He pushes the door open and goes in, placing the tray on the bedside table. </p><p>"Hey, hun... lets sit you up." Harry says softly and helps Louis sit up against the headboard "Now, do you want anything else?"</p><p>"I'm kind of horny."</p><p>"Later, baby."</p><p>----&gt;&lt;----</p><p>Sometimes, Louis wants things in the moment that sometimes he has to wait for. It can be things as simple and wanting some ice cream but having to wait for Harry to go out to get it, or that time he became obsessed with getting a kitten but he had to wait until she was old enough to bring home. This morning (3:28 a.m.) Louis wants a knot. Right now. He might die if he doesn't get it, actually. </p><p>"Haz. Hazza." Louis mumbles, lifting himself to straddle Harry and pushing at his chest until the alphas eyes start to flutter.</p><p>Louis grins "Hi. Want you to fuck me."</p><p>One glance at the clock has Harry groaning "Really, baby? It isn't even four in the morning!"</p><p>Louis grumbles and grinds his ass back against Harry's crotch, watching the alpha bite back a moan "Haz... Harry..." he whines, leaning down to scent the alpha.</p><p>Harry sighs and rubs over his face "alright, baby... want me to eat you out?" He asks, already gently flipping them so Louis' below him with his head on his pillow.</p><p>"want your knot." Louis states, already pushing Harry's pyjama bottoms down.</p><p>"Hey, hey. Easy, baby." Harry says softly and sighs "I'm not even hard yet, honey." He says and leans down, kissing the omega briefly before pulling back "lets get you all nice and open hmm?" he asks and gently pulls Louis' briefs down, tossing them to the side somewhere and moving his hand down to gently pet at Louis' hole, feeling the slick already gathering there. </p><p>Louis sighs at finally starting to get what he wants, arching his back slightly off the bed and letting his eyes flutter closed softly. Harry opens Louis up slowly, gently scissoring his fingers and brushing against the boys prostate every now and then.</p><p>"okay, ready, baby?" Harry asks, rolling on a knot-safe condom and lining up at the omegas entrance, the older boys kick enough to ease the slide in. </p><p>"Yesss..." Louis hisses at finally getting what he actually needs, whining high in the back of his throat as he grips Harry's shoulders as the alpha begins to thrust into him, slow but deep.</p><p>"This what you needed, baby?" Harry asks, thrusting harder and putting a hand on the omegas bump, seeing him nod quickly and whine softly.</p><p>"Yes... please... want your knot." </p><p>"I know, baby..." Harry says and keeps thrusting. It doesn't take him long to get close, the early hour and the way Louis is writhing beneath him never fail to bring him close to the edge embarrassingly fast.</p><p>"Gonna come, baby... Give you my knot." </p><p>"Please, alpha, please..." Louis whines, throwing his head back and crying out as Harry pushing past his rim one last time before popping his knot, moaning into the smaller boys neck and relishing the way Louis cries out and comes between them.</p><p>Only now does Harry realise that this is not a good position to knot someone in, but he decides to just wait it out - his knot won't take long to go down, never does now that Louis' pregnant.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Harry is pulling out and tying the condom, throwing it in the trash on the way to the en suite where he grabs a wet cloth, going to gently clean Louis up. Their dynamic has changed so much recently, and he's still struggling to come to terms with the fact that Louis needs him more now, while also trying to work out the strange urges he now has to care for Louis and their baby - to act like a normal alpha. Its confusing enough for him - like going through puberty for a second time - so he can only imagine how confused Louis is feeling, seeing as he's having to go through this all while also carrying a baby and dealing with those physical changes.</p><p>Harry tosses the cloth on the floor for now and gently presses a kiss to Louis' forehead, tucking some of the clothes covering the bed in around the now sleeping boy before climbing into bed with him, pulling him close "G'night, baby..." he whispers and allows himself to fall back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>